Buckle asemblies to secure and hold the ends of a belt around the waist of a user are well known in the art. Certain belt buckles include mechanisms for holding a watch, compass or like device on the belt of a user. Such buckle arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,968 which discloses a belt buckle having a watch hinged thereon which folds into the buckle when not in use such that the face of the watch faces inwardly toward the wearer. British Patent 318,128 discloses a watch having a spring hinged cover mounted on a belt buckle and British Patent 464,313 discloses a container having a cover which is screwed into a threaded opening in the buckle itself.
Other arrangements in the form of carrying devices attachable to a belt but not adapted to close and attach the ends of the belt are also shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,961,066; 2,124,945 and in British Pat. No. 117,243. The devices shown in these patents, however, disclose attaching mechanisms for carrying watches or the like on the belt. None of these devices are particularly aesthetically pleasing and, generally, are designed for severe usage wherein the instrument carried in the belt is covered during use so as to prevent damage.
Additional problems with certain of the prior instrument carrying buckles or belt connected holders have been a difficulty in either quickly and easily removing the watch or other instrument for adjustment or repair or obtaining access to the instrument for minor adjustment. The inability to directly read the instrument without handling or manipulation and yet providing adequate protection for the instrument apparatus, and the inability of providing the above qualities while also providing an aesthetically pleasing, decorative buckle or instrument holder.